The present invention relates to an electric cleaner, more particularly, to a noise suppressor that minimizes the noise of the exhaust from the electric air blower.
Conventionally, in an electric cleaner of any kind, since it is designed so that the exhaust generated by the electric air blower is blown thereof out of the exhaust outlet on the rear surface of the electric cleaner, the length of the exhaust passage between the electric air blower and the exhaust outlet in the rear portion of the cleaner is too short, limiting the ability to decrease the noise of the exhaust by any of the existing noise suppression methods. Due to the recent trend towards smaller cleaners, the internal space available for noise suppression has become narrower, and as a result, it has been extremely difficult to minimize such operating noise from the cleaner.